Celebration Day FF 1 Missing Scene
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Suggested by nannygirl. Requirements: Write the missing hospital scene from "Celebration Day". Please read and review. Thanks.


_Nannygirl's fan fiction challenge #1 for our '70s fan fic board. (check reviews section for URL address if you'd like to join our forum.) Requirements are to write the missing scene, the hospital scene from the 5__th__ season episode __**Celebration Day **__Any couple; but add a sweet (and quick) Kitty & Red moment. (Since Jackie chose herself, can she be considered a couple?)_

_**DISCLAIMER**__ – I OWN NOTHING – NOTHING BUT THE PLOT_

_T7S_

**The Times They Are a-Changin'****"**

Laurie Forman smiled and said, "Don't worry daddy, I don't love him, I was just bored."

Fez looked at his new father-in-law and said, "Yeah, but we will be sleeping together"

xXx

"Kitty?" Red was shaking and holding tightly to his wife's arm. She looked down at him sitting on the patio chair. "Yes, Red?"

Red glared at Fez and growled, "If I don't make it….kill the foreigner." Fez was saved by the sound of the fire department arriving at the Forman house. Laurie and Fez raced from the driveway as an ambulance backed in.

Eric was pulled away from the scene by Donna and Hyde. "Hey man, you don't want to get in the way. Let the paramedics take care of Red."

Donna agreed and Eric could only watch as his dad was moved to a stretcher and an oxygen mask placed over his face. Kitty was frantic and moving all around the medical team trying to find out what his vitals were. This was a major medical emergency.

Once Red Forman was secured into the ambulance, a paramedic helped Kitty step up into the back. She hollered for her son who was trying to break away from his friends, "Eric, honey, I need you to meet me there. I'll need a ride home!"

The ambulance drove off and Eric was left standing in the driveway with his mortarboard cap and his graduation gown – colors indicative of mourning. He hoped it wasn't so.

Donna didn't know what to say, she was supposed to be on her way to Madison;, all of their boxes were packed in the Vista Cruiser. Eric turned to his girlfriend, "Donna…I….I have to go."

She sighed and resolutely closed her eyes at this new nightmare. "Fine. Go, I'll meet you later." She turned and went back to the Pinciotti house and Hyde followed. "Forman, I'll catch you later. We're gonna talk to Bob."

Eric put up his hand to wave but his girlfriend and best friend were already in the next yard. Kelso came out of the bushes. "Dude! Fez is SO busted. He gave your dad an ARM attack! I didn't know that was even possible!"

Eric looked at his goofy friend - the only one besides Jackie that hung around. Jackie was picking at imaginary lint on her pretty pink blouse. She looked up, "Eric, I was standing right next to your dad…it he contagious?"

xXx

Kitty Forman was pacing a hole in the waiting room rug. She called the house twice and no one answered. Where were Eric and Laurie? Why didn't one of the doctors or nurses come out and tell her how Red was doing? She was fretting all alone and had no one.

"Hello Mrs. Forman. I brought you a magazine."

Kitty looked up to see little Jackie Burkhart standing in the doorway. "Oh, ah, Jackie. What are you doing here honey? Ahahahaha…this is a hospital with all kinds of icky germs…and things…that you don't like!"

She brushed her hair over her shoulder, "Well, I was standing next to Mr. Forman when he had his attack thing and I was wondering…"

Kitty put a hand on her chest, "and you were wondering how he was doing? Oh, what a sweetheart!" She hugged the slight girl. "No," said a muffled voice, "I was wondering if I was going to catch a heart attack too."

Kitty held the girl at arms length. "You can't seriously believe heart attacks are contagious…No honey, Red's heart…his heart just could handle my daughter marrying that foreign boy."

"Fez? Oh, I thought it was nice of Laurie to do that, she's usually just a bitch." Jackie covered her mouth, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say bitch…I meant to say a scheming _boyfriend_ stealing witch!"

Kitty patted the young girl's hand. "That's okay, I know what you meant and you know what? You took my mind off of my worries for a few minutes so thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, I saw Eric parking so he'll be here soon. Enjoy the magazine."

Eric rushed past the waiting room door and slid on the soles of his shoes nearly slipped on the tiles. Jackie stood at the threshold with her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough…twig. I had to keep your mom company."

"Shut up…devil…I just got here. Now….go play with Satan or one of his minions." Eric smirked at the shocked expression on her face. "You're not very nice Eric Forman!"

"Oh yeah? Well you… you didn't graduate."

Kitty hurried over and hugged her son. "Oh Eric, I'm so glad you came. No one has given me any news about your dad."

"Mom, I'm supposed to be going to Madison with Donna."

She took his hand and pulled him onto a small sofa with her. "Now Eric, you know you can't do that right now. Your dad just had a heart attack. Your family needs you."

Eric was torn. "But Donna needs me too." Kitty gave him that mother's warning stare. "Donna did not give birth to you. Donna did not change your messy diapers. Where are your priorities, Eric? Doesn't the fact that your father, who also raised you, is lying in the Intensive Care Unit with a bad heart… not worry you in the least?:

"Mom, that's not what I meant."

"Well listen to me mister. If something happens to that man in ICU, then I will be left with no husband, a son who wants to run off with his floozy girlfriend and a daughter that marries for green cards. So why don't you just shoot me and send me to Hell right now."

Kitty wiped a tear from her eye and looked away at the guilty expression on Eric's face. "Mom…mom, I'll take care of you."

"From Madison? If I fall down the stairs and manage to pull my broken body to the telephone to call you, it's still going to be hours before you come home!" Kitty cried openly, more out of fear for her husband than the dumbass who was her son.

Eric hugged his mom. He had never seen her cry like this and it frightened him. If something did happen to Red, then Eric Forman would be the man of the house. He'd have to get a real job to help pay the bills…he'd have to start making Hyde pay rent…._that could be cool_…but he wouldn't have Madison or Donna. The implications of his dad's health were something he never considered before. Whoa…

xXx

"You can see him but just for a few minutes." The nurse said quietly. Kitty stood at the foot of the hospital bed. Red was wired up to an EKG machine, an IV pole held the saline drip with his blood thinner medication in it. He was resting quietly so Kitty sat down and held his hand.

"Oh Red, you had me so worried. What would I do without you? Our dumbass son still wants to run off to Madison with that red head from next door….but I think I guilted him into staying around for awhile."

She heard a small chuckle and looked up. Red was smiling. "That's why I love you Kitty." His voice was raspy but Kitty couldn't think of anything that sounded sweeter.

"If you have to….use my boot…. kick his ass." She laughed and cried at the same time. "Oh honey, I need you to get better real soon so you can wear the boots in the family."

She stood up and kissed his cheek. "I love you Red Forman and you are not going anywhere. I'll be waiting for you."

Red squeezed her hand. "Tired."

She smoothed the thin strands of hair from his face, "I know sweetheart. I'm going home to get you some pajamas because I know you don't like the hospital peek-a-boo gowns."

"Ass gets cold." He mumbled. Kitty held his hand next to her cheek. "I love you Red. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Get some rest."

While Red Forman fell into a peaceful sleep, Eric Forman was sitting in the hospital waiting room reevaluating his future.

xXx

**The Times They Are a-Changin'****"**

_The line it is drawn__  
__The curse it is cast__  
__The slow one now__  
__Will later be fast__  
__As the present now__  
__Will later be past__  
__The order is__  
__Rapidly fadin'__  
__And the first one now__  
__Will later be last__  
__For the times they are a-changin'.__  
_

(Bob Dylan)

THE END

_**A/N**__: The author feels that Red's heart attack was a turning point of Eric's life when he really had to grow up quick, even though he fought it at all costs. He's a good son._


End file.
